Gambling For Ramen
by Sewergoblin
Summary: Blackmail, an Affiar, and a Ramen shop in a Casino. Is Sasuke even being punished anymore? It seems like he's having a good time having Naruto as a boss to push around. Sasunaru. AU.


I'm really bored. My tablet for drawing has broken and my drawing program…well I have to buy it again since my computer had a serious malfunction, but I'm a little short on the cash.

Before I start adding new chapters to my other fan fictions, I'd like to try and get back into the swing of things with a new story. Just to see if I've gotten any better. I'll try to catch any of my grammar errors as I can. But if you catch any that I don't, please tell me. I get a rather good kick out of what crazy things pop up. XD

Any who, I wanted to do a story through a seme's eyes. Hope you enjoy and review if you have the chance. I know you all have plenty to read after you read mine (If you do, I know the back button is tempting). I know I could never just read one fic by itself.

So, enough of this boring stuff. Go on and read.

--

I'm so very tired of how things are being run in my life. Everything has gotten so very boring so very fast. There is no change in the pattern for me. Some people do whatever they can to achieve what I have. To have every little detail planned out according to the very fine printed plan. My brother says I take the things I have for granted and that I need to learn to appreciate what I have that others don't.

My brother is also the one that spends his nights making sure men spend every penny gambling at our casino. The Uchiha Casino and Hotel. While he watches over the heavy rollers I spend the night with a different woman in a different room each and every night.

I've truly have it made, don't you think?

My friends sure do. The two of them give me praise after every woman has told me that I'm a heartless jerk and I could have truly started a good relationship with whomever it was that night. I have it down to a science to when a woman would kick me out of a room. My two friends have actually started making bets on whether I would last the whole night or not. The personality type says it all. Last night, a girl with cherry blossom pink hair invited me to her room for a drink.

Once again, my dear friend Neji told me that she looked like she would be ordering room service with me tomorrow morning. My other dear friend Gaara bet him that she'd figure out my faulty attitude for relationships within three to five in the morning.

Neji won this time. She had ordered us a fine meal. While she was taking a shower, I slipped out of the room. It would have been a clean get away as usual, but she knew who I was since this was the partly my hotel due to the will that was left to Itachi and I from our deceased parents.

Itachi got a complaint. She actually ratted me out to my brother. Itachi didn't personal care what I had done to the girl, but he wasn't happy that she had said she'd never come back.

"Can't you think before you upset a customer, Sasuke? She is part of a newspaper. She said she was going to write about us in the paper." He said looking at me like I was at fault that our casino sucked.

I looked at him with a glare and spoke with a tight voice, "Listen, Nii-san, I don't care what that strawberry hair girl says about this dump."

He looked at me like I just insulted him instead of the casino. "Sasuke if you think that badly of this place, leave. You don't work at all. Why don't you get a job if you're bored?" He asked as he cocked a brow and sat down in the big desk that once sat our father.

"Job..," I looked at him like he had three heads, "Are you high? I will never have to work. I'm set for life."

"It's not about money. It's about experience, my dear brother."

"I have plenty of experience, dear _brother._" I do.

"Not that kind." Itachi shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Working gives you a sense of pride. That you worked to achieve what you call your own." He smirked and I had a feeling he already set me up with a job. "Consider this punishment for giving your brother's casino such an ugly title as _dump_."

"You can't, I own half of this casino!"

"I'm not kicking you out. Just making you pull your own weight." He smirked even more, enjoying the look on my face that told him how much I hated him at the moment.

--

I was stuck at a ramen stand that the casino owned, I didn't even know it existed. It's in the casino, close so my brother's right hand man could keep an eye on me. Kisame wasn't a pushover. If I tried to run, he'd catch me and make me spend the rest of my life keeping shark out of restaurants with all of his other stupid shark activist buddies.

I was in the back waiting for the owner to come back and teach me the ways of a _Ramen Master_. So far, I'd only met some fat guy that told me that the owner was a ramen making God. His name was Chouji or something. I had yet to learn this master's name.

"This is just freaking perfect…" I told myself leaning back on the pullout chair. It squeaked as I did so. I closed my eyes hoping when I opened them, this would all be a bad dream. When I opened them, I saw a blonde male in front of me.

"Is it now?" He looked at me through glaring blue eyes. "Look, I know you're brother owns this place, but I'm the boss in this little slice of heaven." He told me folding his arms.

"…Hmpt. Then fire me. It'll save me the trouble of being a crappy employee, Dobe Boss." I said to him standing and holding out the apron the fat guy gave to me.

The Dobe laughed while still managing to look pissed off at me, "I don't think so, Teme Employee," I twitched when gave me back the insult I gave him. "Your brother said that if I fired you, I'd get kicked out of the casino. I can take whatever you throw at me!" He pushed the apron back to me, "After you've made a certain amount of money I was told to let you go. If you piss me off, I'll deduct your pay," He then pointed to himself, "And while you're working, Teme Employee, you are to refer to me as, Uzumaki-sama, or Naruto-sama, but only if you get on my good side." He looked so smug that I wanted to hit him, but I held back.

No one has ever spoken to me like this, save Itachi and once this was over I was going to kick this blonde's ass. "Whatever, Dobe." He gave me a sharp look before turning and exited into the front to go make some ramen for the customers.

--

Naruto nagged me about whatever I did. When he got mad, he's eyes got brighter and his voice grew louder. I actually started hearing his demands when I was in the back getting fresh noodles, alone. They rang loud in my ears and I prayed for when I could have a moment's peace from him.

The rush of customer's from before had died down and it was almost time to close down. Thank God. I was about ready to ring the blonde's neck. I had just finished bring up the last box of noodles from the storage when I heard a voice.

I mentally groaned when I heard it was Dobe's. I was about to put down the box and complain that noodles shouldn't be heavy to carry.

But then I heard Dobe whine.

No. That wasn't a whine. It was too erotic to be a whine. It was more like a….moan. Naruto couldn't see me; I was behind a few boxes. But I could see him. He was against the wall while someone's hands were traveling up and down his body. I put the box down softly and got a better look.

It was another guy. A guy with jet black hair, like my own. I had never met him before. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I tensed when Naruto muttered out some words best he could, "S-Sai…I have… to close the shop…."

Sai, if that was his real name, whispered something in Naruto's ear before licking the outer rim and then releasing the blonde. "I'll see you soon, Naruto." When he left Naruto slid to the floor with a flustered slump. He hand was covering the ear that Sai has just tasted.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could use this as blackmail to get out of this mess. But I wasn't sure if I should jump the gun with this information just yet. I quietly picked up the box before waiting a good few seconds them walking out in the open, whining, "Good, why do I need to bring up such heavy boxes on the first day!?"

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto jumped, he'd forgotten that I'd been sent to obtain them. "B-but…you..?" He quickly stood when he figured I had not heard anything, "Stop complaining and just bring those to the front for tomorrow!" He shouted and I hid a smirk.

Oh blondie, was I going to surprise you soon enough.

--

I had the guy who was touching my new boss checked out. Turns out he's a cop. He has no known last name since he was an orphan. I found out a lot about him. Some truly interesting facts.

His looks are so-so to me. But Neji's cousin Hinata said his looks ranked close to mine. I asked Neji if his cousin was on something. He told me to go to hell.

Gaara asked me, "Why are you curious about this guy, Sasuke?"

"Because he's my ticket out of that tacky ramen shop." I said with a hand over my heart and a look on my face that said I was scheming something. Neji and Gaara exchanged a look that said, 'this should be entertaining.'

--

I was alone with Naruto that evening in the shop. Chouji was off work and things were slow. People were either gambling or in their room trying to catch on some highly needed sleep. Naruto was falling asleep in his folding chair. I was a natural night owl and wasn't the least bit tired.

"Why don't you go take a nap in the back, oh fearless Dobe Boss." I said with a smirk.

"Feh, Teme Employee, I'm not even the least bit sleepy."

I smirked evermore, "Don't you want to feel rested in case your dearest Sai were to show up?"

"He only shows up when I'm in a bad mood---Hey!" Naruto stood up fast with a dumbstruck look on his face. I folded my arms and gave him a smile, "Y-you did see us!"

"More than see, blondie." I shrugged, "I heard you." I said indicating the moan Naruto let out. His face was completely flushed and his fingers were closing together to form a fist. "I read up on your lover. Turns out he's married with a few kids. Too bad for you, Mr. Affair-Dobe."

"S-Sasuke…." He almost looked like he knew what I was going to say next and it gave me chills. His face was hot enough we could boil ramen off of it.

"I won't say a word to anyone, for a price, dear Boss." I smirked as he clenched his fists hard enough to draw a little blood.

--

Well, there you go. I'll try to update regularly. Only if you guys like it. I'm kind of nervous whether you will want more. XD; Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
